Because battery is portable and mobile, it is widely used for various kinds of appliances, such as electric vehicles, etc. But the kind of storage, or fuel, or thermal, or sun-power battery has physical basic voltage. Generally speaking, we shall choose its voltage and capacity by means of its multiple series and supply it in accordance with the need of load by means of graded voltage, or control it by serial linear members, or operate it by chopped wave switches. This is an efficient circuit design mainly to provide a multi-output graded multi-voltage, and further to connect with linear or chopped wave solid switch members so as to attain non-sparkle multi-voltage switching and graded voltage combining with linear voltage adjustment, or low ripple-wave PWM voltage output of graded voltage combining with chopped wave voltage adjustment. And "by means of linear adjustment or solid switch member of PWM adjusting control which is disposed serially in battery and diode and between their on-off switches of switch multi-voltage output, the low pressure becomes valley and high pressure of second section becomes peak for the circuit of linear continual adjustment and PWM adjustment of output voltage, and becomes the low ripple-wave voltage output or the slowly voltage-rising or slowly voltage-dropping output which forms between valley bottom voltage and peak and is controlled by adjustable linear, or PWM of it", and outputs the adjusting function by means of further feedback of limited current, or constant current and set voltage.